Anything Professor
by Ivy Rainwitch
Summary: Hermione is a teacher at Hogwarts and her boyfriend Draco wants to roleplay with his new professor.


Ok so this was written for a friend's birthday and I figured I would post it here. It is a one shot and it has not been beta read so all mistakes and whatnot are my fault (please be gentle). I don't own the characters, just borrowing them for my own amusement. No money made from this story.

* * *

Hermione sat behind the desk grading essays when she heard the familiar tapping at her classroom window. Putting down her quill she went and opened the window. In flew an eagle owl with a scroll in it's claws. She took the letter from the owl. The owl nipped her on the finger affectionately before taking flight. Hermione sat down and slowly opened the letter.

Professor Granger,

I know I have not been the best in class but I must ask you for a favor. I know I did not do too well on our last test and if I don't pass my father will kill me. You have to help me out. I am willing to do anything for a passing grade professor. Anything at all.

~D.M

A slight smile flickered across Hermione's face as she stared at her boyfriend's letter. "So he wants to play that way." She though to herself as she slipped the letter into her robes. She sat back down and started grading essays again when a knock came at her classroom door.

"Enter" she called without looking up from her stack of parchment.

"I trust you have gotten my letter already" Draco said as he strolled up to her desk.

"Why yes I have and I've been meaning to speak to you about it Mr. Malfoy." She looked up from her grading.

"I'll do anything to pass professor." He smirked as he leaned on her desk.

"Mr. Malfoy I have a class of first years coming in five minutes. We will discuss your grades after class. You are dismissed." She went back to grading her papers.

"Yes ma'am" He said as he turned and left the classroom, a huge grin on his face. Oh this was going to be the longest ninety minutes of his life. He wandered around the Hogwarts grounds waiting for Hermione's final class of the day to end. He was happy that she was finally doing something she really enjoyed doing. Her career in magical law enforcement didn't work out too well so when McGonagall retired Hermione took up the post of transfiguration professor. She loved the job and now Draco couldn't wait to have some kinky fun with his girlfriend. He feared that Hermione may not go along with such a thing but it looks like he had been wrong. He looked down at his watch.

"ARUGH!" He let out a frustrated groan. Thirty more minutes to go. Was time moving slower just to annoy him? He walked around the lake.

Hermione walked around the classroom watching her first year students turn candles into quills. The words from Draco's letter playing over and over in her head. "I'll do anything to pass professor." She knew he was into different things in the bedroom but who knew he had a student/teacher fantasy. A smug smirk that could rival Draco's crossed her features as she planed out what she was going to do to her boyfriend when he came back to her classroom.

"You homework is to read chapter 6 and write a foot long essay. It is due Monday. Have a great weekend class. Dismissed." Students filed out of the classroom pass a pacing Draco.

"Finally!" He growled as he entered the classroom. Hermione was seated at her desk. He strolled up to her.

"I know I have been a very bad boy in class Professor Granger but I really need this O. If I don't pass my father will be furious with me. I'll do anything to pass professor."

"I don't know why I should help you Mr. Malfoy," She licked her lips. "You'll do anything?"

"Yes professor, anything at all."

"Really?" She asked as she stood up. "Go sit at that desk Mr. Malfoy."

Draco smirked as he walked over to the desk. He couldn't believe this was really happening. If he knew Hermione was actually willing to go along with his role play he would have tried to do it so much sooner.

"So you will do anything I ask" he heard Hermione's voice behind him.

"Yes professor. I'll do anything you ask. I need to pass." Suddenly a stack of books was plopped down in front of him.

"Fine, study." She replied as she walked off.

"Hermione." Draco whined as he realized what had just happened. "You are suppose to take advantage of me and stuff."

"Sorry sweety but there are no easy Os in this class." She grinned at her distress boyfriend as she left the classroom.

* * *

Yep, yep. No smut. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me :3


End file.
